Uma Entusiasta Observadora
by Lemonaade
Summary: Tradução de "A Keen Observer". Andromeda diz pouco, mas vê tudo. Durante seus anos em Hogwarts ela assiste uma de suas irmãs cair na paixão e outra cair na loucura, e não percebe quando um menino nascido-trouxa entra em sua vida protegida.
1. Capítulo 1

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora:**_ Eu comecei as escrever essa estória antes de O Enigma do Príncipe ser lançado, e como ela se passa no passado, não contém nenhum grande spoiler do livro (quem morre ou a identidade do Príncipe), mas eu terminei o livro, então pequenos ajustamentos talvez tenham sido feitos para acomodar detalhes achados nele._

**Nota da Tradutora:** _Assim que eu li essa fic eu percebi que tinha que traduzí-la. É perfeita demais para se jogar fora, Merlin! E, como eu estava mesmo querendo melhorar meu inglês, aproveitei a chance. Mandei um e-mail para a autora original e ela me permitiu traduzir a fic. Ah, e se vocês quiserem ler a fic em inglês, o título é "A Keen Observer" e ela está terminada, com 31 capítulos. É só procurar que vocês acham. Desculpe por qualquer coisa errada na fic, que não corresponde exatamente à versão em inglês, mas algumas palavras precisam ser trocadas para dar mais sentido ao texto. Espero que gostem!_

**Capítulo 1**

Quando eu relembro a minha infância, os anos parecem curtos na minha memória, voando pelos dias que eram mornos e dourados e mágicos. Antes de sermos separadas pelo mundo. Antes de sermos mudadas pela vida, por homens, por políticos. Pelas regras que a sociedade fez para nós e as escolhas que fizemos por nós mesmas. Quando eu falo sobre isso, raramente, Ted me dá um sorriso indulgente e não diz nada. Eu sei que ele pensa que eu vejo essa época através de lentes cor-de-rosa, que eu esqueço todas as lembranças ruins em favor das boas. Mas ele está errado – eu lembro da escuridão, dos corredores gelados da mansão, as carrancas dos elfos-domésticos encarregados de cuidar de nós, e a descarada indiferença de nossos pais. Ted, com sua grande e chegada família, não pode imaginar os mundos que crianças isoladas criam para si mesmas.

Nós corríamos selvagens nos jardins e terrenos da mansão, escapando de nossos tutores e dos elfos domésticos, e perdidas no nossos jogos imaginários. Nós éramos bravas guerreiras e princesas, aventureiras e piratas. Nos nossos próprios jardins nós salvávamos o mundo bruxo e explorávamos desconhecidos territórios.

O mundo bruxo estava mudando rapidamente naqueles tempos, mas nós estávamos seguras em nosso isolamento, sem conhecimento da desordem que se aproximava, da estabilização do homem que traria terror ao mundo. Nós só sabíamos que nossa família era rica e poderosa, e estávamos seguras do conhecimento de que Blacks estavam acima de perigos que atingiam bruxos e bruxas comuns. Nós éramos jovens e nos sentíamos invencíveis.

Nós éramos perto na idade, um ano de diferença, como passos – Bella, eu e Narcissa – e éramos chegadas, naquela época. Papai estava em Londres na maioria do tempo, e mamãe raramente nos via. Nós brincávamos com nossos primos frequentemente, algumas vezes com filhos de amigos dos nossos pais, mas na maioria das vezes estávamos uma com a outra. Era assim que gostávamos, não precisávamos de mais ninguém. Elas eram extensões de mim, nós juntas éramos três partes de uma completa e não diferente pessoa.

Bella era meu lado selvagem, o demônio no meu ombro. Atrevida, falante, tão insolente quanto nosso pai dizia que era, não havia nada que Bella não fizesse, e dizer à ela que não poderia fazer algo só a deixava mais determinada. O mundo era dela, ela trazia as pessoas para si pela força de sua personalidade. Embora eu não visse desse jeito antes, a mente dela era brilhante e poderia ser facilmente seduzida pelas trevas por aquela necessidade de ir mais longe, de achar a próxima aventura.

Eu era o balance da selvagem Bella, embora muito frequentemente ela conseguisse calar todos os meus bons instintos e boas intenções. Eu era com certeza uma "minhoca de livros", mas uma espécie de curiosidade natural me fez a menos provável de receber uma bronca de nossos tutores. Eu poderia discutir com Bella nos jardins, mas obviamente ela só iria rir aquela risada selvagem e jogar seus braços em volta de mim.

Narcissa era a favorita de nossos pais. Ela sabia disso, e não era arrogância admitir isso, desde que todas nós éramos um tipo de desapontamento, tendo nascido garotas, e eles não gostavam particularmente de crianças, em todo o caso. Entre nós, ela causava menos problemas. Ela não perguntava estranhas questões como eu, e não tinha nada da atrevidez de Bella. Ela era tão adorável que tirava o fôlego, mesmo em uma idade tão jovem, e poderíamos contar que ela seria uma educada e elegante companhia. Apenas Bella conhecia a verdadeira Narcissa.

Se eu pensar sobre isso, posso apontar o momento que começou, o momento que rachaduras entre nós começaram, tais rachaduras que iriam se transformar em um abismo. Para mim, foi na minha primeira aula de Aritmancia, quando um nascido-trouxa confiante e de olhos castanhos teve a audácia de responder à uma Black. Ele me jogou um olhar desdenhoso, dizendo alto o bastante para todos ouvirem:

- Bem, Black, parece que você é esperta apesar de toda a endogamia.

Para Narcissa, foi o momento em que um menino loiro com uma face extremamente confiante, sorriu para ela com um estranho flash de reconhecimento em seus olhos cinzentos. Lucius sempre soube que ela seria sua esposa e o que mais quer que esteja entre eles, há amor.

Para Bellatrix foi quando um homem bonito com uma indescritível expressão fria a olhou em seus olhos desafiantes e passou um longo, branco dedo por sua bochecha, com o leve murmúrio de "mas que adorável criança" que soou mais como uma ameaça do que como um elogio.

Era inevitável que enquanto crescessemos, nos afastáriamos. Eu percebi isso pela primeira vez quando Bella nos deixou para ir à Hogwarts.

* * *

Quando eu penso no ano antes de eu ir para Hogwarts, o primeiro ano sem Bella, ele parece surreal, embora eu não tenha realmente o vivido, mas existido no limbo. Nós nos afeiçoamos a nossos primos, desde que eles eram parceiros de brincadeira apropriados. Sirius tinha a minha idade e Regulus era um ano mais novo que Narcissa, mas muita da mágica que tinha sido parte dos nossos dias tinha desaparecido junto com Bella. Nós vagávamos em volta da mansão sem destino, frequentemente fugindo dos elfos domésticos e passando longas horas ao ar livre, andando pelos jardins e terrenos aonde tínhamos brincado um dia.

Nós escrevemos à ela quase todos os dias, às vezes juntas, mas na maioria separadas, individualmente, e ela escrevia de volta na mesma frequência. Sua cartas nos contaram pouco sobre o que ela fazia em Hogwarts, mas em vez disso eram uma visita à sua mente, cheia de confusos, não-terminados pensamentos e fortes opiniões, decoradas com pontos de exclamação e sublinhados. Os nomes de seus amigos eram familiares, porque também eram os nomes dos amigos de nossos pais – Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange, Rosier, Wilkes – mas eu não tinha idéia, quando eu lia esses nomes em suas cartas, de o quão junto do nosso futuro eles iriam estar. Eu idiotamente acreditava que ninguém iria intervir entre nós.

Narcissa e eu vivíamos para as férias.

* * *

O verão veio, e com ele Bella, fazendo nosso mundo complete novamente. Ela deve ter mudado, talvez tenha mesmo, mas não para nós. Apesar de ocasionalmente adotar uma postura superior e me tentar com dicas sobre o que eu poderia esperar no próximo ano de escola, era como se ela nunca tivesse ido embora.

Minhas irmãs e eu tínhamos nossos próprios quartos, mas eu não me lembro de uma única noite em que dormi sozinha, apesar dos grandes esforços dos elfos domésticos que tomavam conta de nós. Quando Bella foi para a escola, eu me encontrei esperando pelo som dos passos descalços e o leve farfalhar de sua camisola de dormir enquanto ela escalava minha cama, mesmo sabendo que ela estava a centenas de milhas de distância. Sem dizer uma palavra, eu sabia que Narcissa sentia o mesmo, e nos agarrávamos uma a outra. Eu tinha ficado acostumada com isso, não mais acordando à noite procurando por ela, mas na primeira noite de férias, eu poderia ter chorado de alegria quando ouvi o ranger das tábuas do assoalho do corredor, a porta de meu quarto aberta, e o sussurro tentativo de Bella.

- Andy? Cissy? Estão acordadas?

- Sim.

Bella correu e pulou em minha cama, pousando em cima de mim com um "oof" enquanto Narcissa se aconchegava e descansava sua cabeça no ombro de Bella.

- Estou tão feliz que você vai pra Hogwarts logo! – ela sussurrou, enquanto descrevia seu primeiro ano, sobre as garotas e garotos e as intrigas da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. As coisas que ela não disse na frente de mamãe e papai em seus interrogatórios sobre suas notas e averiguações de que ela estava se misturando apenas com as pessoas certas.

- Eu não sei o que vou fazer quando vocês duas forem embora – Narcissa disse. – Vou morrer, vou simplesmente morrer!

- Não seja boba, Cissy, acabará bem rápido, e então você estará lá também! – Bella a abraçou forte. – Tudo vai ser melhor quando nós estivermos juntas de novo.

* * *

Mamãe nunca consideraria chegar na King's Cross através da Londres trouxa, então usamos uma chave de portal diretamente para a plataforma.

- Oh, honestamente, Andromeda, tome cuidado! – mamãe disse impacientemente quanto eu cambaleei um pouco quando chegamos. – Você não será uma dama se continuar tão desastrada.

- Desculpe, mamãe – eu disse docilmente, não tão perturbada assim pela comum bronca. Eu estava tentando parecer entediada, copiando o desinteresse de Bella, mas na verdade eu me sentia muito nervosa. Eu estava animada para ir para um mundo maior, mas também subitamente um pouco assustada. Narcissa só parecia feliz de ter tido permissão para vir à estação conosco.

Meu pai não perderia tempo de trabalho para vir à estação, mas ele me chamou em seu escritório na manhã antes de partir. Eu estava intimidada por ele, desde que podia contar em uma mão o número de vezes em que ele havia se dirigido diretamente à mim e sozinho. Ele não mediu palavras.

- A casa dos Black tem uma longa e nobre história, e eu espero que você mantenha a tradição e se comporte de maneira adequada a alguém do seu status. Você entende? – ele me encarou, me desafiando a respondê-lo, e os retratos de ancestrais dos Black nas paredes à nossa volta pareciam fazer o mesmo.

- Sim, papai – eu disse docilmente, esperando que minha voz não tremesse.

- Os padrões de aceitação em Hogwarts caíram vergonhosamente – ele continuou. – Mas os padrões para ser selecionado para a Sonserina não. Sua irmã foi para a Sonserina, e eu não espero nada menos de você – esse foi enfatizado por uma particularmente venenosa encarada e eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Bellatrix tinha explicado que algumas famílias mais fracas, os traidores de sangue e amantes de trouxas talvez entrassem na Grifinória, mas toda família sangue-puro com orgulho pertencia à Sonserina. – Seja cuidadosa com quem você se associa. Eu não quero você se misturando com sangue-ruins.

- Sim, papai.

- Boa menina. Você pode ir.

E esse foi o adeus de meu pai. Agora, mamãe caminhava pela plataforma, cortando entre as multidão com as três de nós em seu encalço. Minhas mãos estavam livres, os elfos domésticos carregavam minha bagagem e eu senti a mão de Narcissa escorregar para a minha e a apertar.

- Sra. Black! – uma voz rica, cheia de um calor falso falou atrás de nós, e mamãe parou e se virou para reconhecer o alto, justo homem que havia falado. Eu me lembrei dele, Abraxas Malfoy, já que ele vinha várias vezes à nossa casa para falar com papai. Eles eram considerados tão proeminentes quanto nossa família, e claro que eram relacionadoa à nós, distantemente.

- Minhas filhas Bellatrix, Narcissa e Andromeda, que começa seu primeiro ano hoje – mamãe explicou, me dando um ligeiro empurrão, me forçando a largar a mão de Narcissa. O olhar do Sr. Malfoy em mim era como o de todos os outros adultos em minha vida.

- Adorável – ele murmurou depois de um momento, sem dar a menor indicação de ter me visto. – Lucius começa seu quinto ano, um sonserino perfeito. – ele adicionou. Ele não soava exatamente orgulhoso, soava mais simplesmente satisfeito.

- Ah, Sra. Black, eu pensei ter me lembrado que você tem outra filha com idade para começar a escola – disse uma voz, e nós nos viramos para ver uma chocante adorável mulher que eu reconheci como Sra. Wilkes. Sua filha, que parecia do primeiro ano também, tinha infelizmente não herdado a aparência da mãe, ela era magra e sem-graça.

- Sim, Andromeda está começando o primeiro ano.

- Annabelle também. – depois de um cutucão de sua mãe, Annabelle murmurou olá, no entanto não ergueu seus olhos da plataforma.

Fumaça estava começando a sair do trem e pais estava apressando seus filho a embarcarem, e eu senti um súbito flash de terror. Era real, eu estava indo. Olhei para Narcissa e a vi piscar muito rápido, sabendo que nunca seria aceitável chorar em público. Eu queria agarrá-la, como se isso pudesse a segurar em minha vida, mas eu sabia que mamãe nunca permitiria tal demonstração de sentimento em público. Me senti congelada, e Bella agarrou minha mão, e eu agarrei Sirius pelo colarinho também, porque ele estava tão ocupado olhando em volta e prometendo à Reg muitas corujas com notícias, que o trem poderia partir sem ele.

- Temos que ir, Andy, vai ficar tudo bem, vamos – ela disse gentilmente, me puxando em direção ao trem. Uma vez que o trem começou a andar e mamãe não estava mais olhando, ela colocou o braço em volta de meus ombros e me abraçou forte. – Eu senti que iria morrer quando deixei vocês duas ano passado, e eu superei, e você e Cissy também vão superar. Ano que vem, ano que vem estaremos todas juntas de novo.

Eu olhei pela janela o máximo que consegui, observando Narcissa parada na plataforma. Tirando o fato de que eu sabia que iria estar com Bella agora, eu já sentia falta de minha irmã menor mais que tudo.

* * *

Eu fiquei com Bella no trem e ela não pareceu se importar que sua irmã mais nova a seguisse. Pelo contrário, ela me apresentou à todos os seus amigos. Havia rostos familiares, os filhos dos amigos de meus pais. Bella só tinha que dizer meu nome e eu era instantaneamente aceita, até admirada. Eu estava surpresa e um pouco fascinada para achar que tinha um certo mistério envolvendo eu e minhas irmãs. Nós tínhamos sido tão isoladas, tão presas pelo nome da família que curiosidade havia sido espalhada naqueles que nós nunca tínhamos conhecido.

Bella era uma líder natural, eu percebi, imediatamente aclamando um compartimento do trem para nós. Quando ela estava com Narcissa e eu, ela não se censurava, mas falava tudo o que vinha à cabeça, pensando alto e nos permitindo saber todos os seus pensamentos. Agora, entre outros, ela permanecia em silêncio e enigmática, olhando como se ela soubesse um segredo que ninguém poderia imaginar, tanto que quando ela falava, todo mundo percebia. Até estudantes muito mais velhos, o monitor Lucius Malfoy e Rodolphus Lestrange, do sexto ano, mais homens que garotos, a notavam, uma mera estudante do segundo ano. Sirius apareceu na metade da viagem e anunciou que os outros primeiranistas não pareciam divertidos, e então alguém imediatamente abriu lugar para ele se sentar. Estava rapidamente se tornando claro para mim que nos círculos certos de Hogwarts, ser uma Black significava algo.

Eu tinha visto figures de Hogwarts, e eu estava acostumada à grandes castelos e mansões antigas, mas assim que tive minha primeira vista de Hogwarts perdi o fôlego. Até Rabastan Lestrange, que havia falado sobre seu tédio durante toda a viagem de trem, que sabia tudo sobre Hogwarts pelo seu irmão mais velho, ofegou e encarou de boca aberta em fascínio.

Eu estava entre um dos primeiro a ser selecionados, e ouvi sussurros de outros estudantes quando ouviram meu nome.

- Black.

Olhei para a mesa da Sonserina e a última coisa que vi antes do chapéu cair sobre meus olhos foi Bella observando, mordendo seu lábio nervosamente.

_- Outra Black, eh? – disse a pequena voz, ecoando dentro de minha cabeça. – Eu sei o que você espera, mas eu aprendi a não tomar conclusões precipitadas! Você tem uma mente boa, e respeitoso conhecimento pela viagem, não apenas o final. Você se daria bem na Corvinal. _

Uma onda de pânico tomou conta de mim e eu pensei desesperadamente em Sonserina, tinha que ser Sonserina, eu tinha que estar com Bella.

_- Sonserina, eh? Bem, você é ambiciosa do seu próprio jeito, mas há aqueles que você não trairia para o seu próprio fim. Porém, há sutileza, e orgulho, de certa forma. Bem, se você tem certeza de que é isso que quer, melhor ser... SONSERINA! _

Eu dei um cuidadoso suspiro de alívio quando a última palavra ecoou pelo Salão Principal e a mesa da Sonserina comemorava. Eu tinha esperado nada menos, naturalmente, mas eu não queria imaginar a reação de minha família se eu tivesse sido escolhida para qualquer outra Casa. Na mesa da Sonserina, dois estudantes chegaram para o lado para me dar um lugar ao lado de Bellatrix. O monitor, seu distintivo dourado brilhando na luz de velas, se esticou para apertar minha mão.

- Outra Black? Irmã de Bella? – ele perguntou.

Eu assenti, tentando parecer indiferente, mas não pude impeder um pouco de orgulho.

- Excelente – ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim. Ele me dirigiu um sorriso que eu eventualmente aprenderia que, em Lucius, passava por carinho. – Bem vinda à Hogwarts, Andromeda Black, e bem vinda à Sonserina.

Eu senti um sentimento bom de aceitação. Eu estava finalmente lá, em Hogwarts. Eu tinha sido escolhida na Casa a qual pertencia. Eu fui bem vinda e admirada por minha nobreza, e eu estava me saindo bem no meu jeito de fazer minha família orgulhosa.

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto deitava em minha cama e ouvia os roncos de Annabelle, eu ainda sentia aquele sentimento bom. Bella estava a apenas alguns passos de distância no dormitório das meninas do segundo ano, e eu me aconcheguei e dormi sorrindo, pensando que o dia seguinte, e toda minha carreira em Hogwarts, seria brilhante.


	2. Primeiro Ano

_Disclaimer: Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo feito e nenhum dano ao direito ou à marca é intencional._

**Nota da Autora: **_Obrigada por todas as reviews, eu estava muito satisfeita pela reação à minha pequena estória. _

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Heey, esse foi um capítulo realmente difícil de traduzir. Eu não sabia muitas palavras, e tive que olhar no dicionário, fato. O negócio é que eu só moro no Canadá há dois meses, então ainda não falo inglês tão bem assim... O capítulo 3 já tá quase pronto, talvez eu poste amanhã ou depois. Agora, respondendo às reviews, que eu vou traduzir e mandar para a Christina, a autora original:_

_**Malu VPC**__**: Jura? Que bom! É, to tendo um trabalhão aqui. x) 'Brigada. Espero que goste do segundo capítulo!**_

_**Tricia Guima**__**: Heey, eu sei. Mas eu acho que, por ser uma fic, e como a gente tem muito mais liberdade para mexer com o tempo e os acontecimentos da estória, até que fica legal porque assim o Sirius e a Andromeda podem interagir, entende? Além do mais, eu só estou traduzindo a fic, então talvez fosse melhor se você mandasse um e-mail para a autora. Mas obrigada por me dizer as datas certinhas, porque eu realmente não tinha idéia, só sabia que a Andy e o Ted eram mais velhos que os Marotos. ;) Bem, tá aqui o cap. 2, espero que goste! **_

**Capítulo 2 – Primeiro Ano**

- Onde estamos indo? Eu achei que o Salão Principal era pra lá... – protestei, tentando acompanhar os passos longos de Bella.

- É sim, nós não estamos indo para o Salão Principal – ela respondeu curtamente.

- Mas... e o café da manhã?

Ela não respondeu, só continuou por um corredor acima, e ao fim dele parou tão subitamente que eu trombei nela.

- O que estamos fazendo?

- Esperando.

- Pelo que?

Ela não respondeu, e eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Eu não estava acostumada com esse lado de Bella, com suas respostas curtas e sua face com uma determinação rígida. Um momento depois eu vi o que, ou melhor quem, nós estávamos esperando quando ele pulou de trás de um retrato no fim do corredor. O primeiro deslize da minha felicidade de finalmente estar lá havia ocorrido na noite anterior, quando Sirius ficou embaixo do Chapéu Seletor bem mais tempo do que o normal, tanto tempo que um estranho silêncio tomou conta do salão e dos sonserinos, que esperavam ele se juntar à nós, e começaram a sussurrar um para o outro. Quando o chapéu finalmente declarou "Grifinória", ninguém tinha parecido mais surpreso que Sirius, que cuidadosamente evitou nossos olhares e fez seu caminho até a mesa deles, onde todos os pequenos sangue-ruins correram dele com medo. Agora enquanto ele saía de sua Sala Comunal, sua gravata vermelha e dourada parecendo errada de algum jeito com suas feições clássicas dos Black, Bella pulou e o agarrou pelo colarinho, o puxando para um corredor deserto e então o soltando com força, o fazendo recuar vários passos.

- Mas o que… - ele começou, mas ela o cortou com tanto veneno que nós dois ficamos mudos.

- Mas que diabos aconteceu? – ela cuspiu.

- Não foi minha culpa! – ele sussurrou de volta. – Eu disse que devia ser Sonserina, eu discuti e discuti, mas aquilo não me ouviu! Não é minha culpa!

- Você sabe que tipo de gente é escolhida para a Grifinória? Traidores de sangue, sangue-ruins e amantes de trouxas! É isso que você quer ser? – ela explodiu. Eu nunca a tinha visto assim. Eu já a tinha visto zangada, é claro, mas sua raiva era normalmente dirigida à algum elfo-doméstico azarado, não um membro da família e certamente não Sirius, ele tinha sido sempre seu favorito. Ele me lançou um olhar confuso e eu fiz um gesto de "o que eu posso fazer".

- Nem todos eles são sangue-ruins! James Potter está no meu dormitório, sua família é puro-sangue!

Ela fez um som desdenhoso.

- É, novos sangue-puros liberais e amanted de trouxas.

- Eu te disse que não é minha culpa!

Sirius era alto para sua idade e eles estavam se encarando agora.

- Você desgraçou a família!

- Bella, shh! Alguém vai ouvir! – eu sussurrei urgentemente, ouvindo vozes vindas do corridor que levava à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Era ruim o bastante que Sirius for a escolhido para a Casa errada, mas ainda pior seria todo mudno ver Bella brigando com ele por causa disso, e Sirius tinha o temperamento dos Black, ele só deixaria ela ir tão longe para depois lutar de volta. E também, nossa família precisava apresentar uma frente sólida. Além do mais, eu queria muito distraí-la, sua varinha estava em sua mão em gesto ameaçador. Sempre foi de seu feitio jogar azarações sem pensar antes. Ela lançou um olhar para o lugar de onde as vozes estavam vindo e deu um passo para trás, e então num típico ato volúvel, toda a raiva parecia ter sumido. Ela suspirou.

- Pelo menos não foi Lufa-Lufa.

Sirius pareceu finalmente respirar de novo também.

- É, eu acho.

- O que você disse para o chapéu? – perguntei à ele curiosamente, enquanto começávamos a andar em direção ao Salão Principal e ao café-da-manhã.

- Que eu devia ir para a Sonserina – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- E o que ele disse?

Ele deu um sorriso torto, sem humor.

- Ele discordou.

* * *

Bella não esqueceu o que ela considerou a traição de Sirius pela família, na verdade ela se referia à ele exclusivamente como "o grifinório" depois daquilo, mas eles pareciam ter dado uma trégua e voltaram à fazer as essa primeira crise superada, eu me joguei em minha aulas. Boas notas eram esperadas, não porque nossos pais se importavam com nossa educação, de qualquer forma se casássemos bem como o esperado, nós não precisaríamos de nenhuma habilidade que não fosse delicadeza e charme nas festas e coquetéis. Na visão de nossa família, estar no topo de uma classe era apenas mais uma demonstração de superioridade intelectual dos sangue-puros.

Em poucos dias eu tinha me estabilizado como uma das melhores alunas do meu ano, com notas ainda melhores do que Bella. Ela fazia seu dever de casa esporadicamente, se estivesse com vontade. Se ela não quisesse fazer, poderia sempre usar seu charme e mandar algum de seus admiradores fazerem para ela, mas sempre passava com notas brilhantes nos testes.

O Chapéu Seletor estava certo, eu provavelmente teria me dado bem na Corvinal, mas odiaria estar separada de Bella, mesmo que por apenas uma Sala Comunal diferente, e não estava inconfortável na Sonserina. De certo jeito era tão maquiavélico e duro como sua reputação, mas de certo jeito nós formávamos uma estranha espécie de família. Havia uma lealdade em volta dos sonserinos, o que quer que tenha parecido às pessoas de fora. Talvez nossas brigas eram mais rudes, nossas maldições mais obscuras, e nossos ressentimentos mais fortes... Tal como eram as lições que tínhamos aprendido inconscientemente de nossos pais, mas nós não vivíamos sem amigos ou até mesmo amor. Como filhos das famílias sangue-puros, nós tínhamos conhecido um ao outro durante a vida toda por causa de nossos pais. Nós dividíamos um passado em comum e parecia inevitável que também dividiríamos um futuro.

Foi só no final da minha primeira semana que eu tive aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu estava esperando animada por isso, porque eu sabia que era a aula favorita de Bella, embora ela parecesse mais interessada na teoria dos feitiços que ela deveria estar aprendendo para se defender contra.

O Professor Temer era um homem de aparência ligeira e delicada que um dia havia sido um quebrador de maldições famoso, até que ele insultou uma esfinge durante uma expedição no Egito. Ele tinha, aparentemente, feito muitos inimigos quando perseguia bandidos que roubavam tesouros das tumbas antigas, e ele parecia sempre estar pronto para um ataque e pulava ao menor dos ruídos. Ele tinha uma espécie de olhar surpreso, embora não pudesse explicar como ele acabou ensinando crianças de onze anos de idade a se defender contra fadinhas e hinkypunks. Enquanto, provavelmente, competente o bastante em quebrar maldições, suas habilidades sociáveis deixavam a desejar.

- Muito bem, já chega de conversa, se acalmem – ele anunciou enquanto adentrávamos a sala, murmurando algo mal-educado sobre primeiranistas. Imediatamente, eu notei um grupo novo de estudantes, dessa vez em gravatas azuis da Corvinal. Nós já tínhamos Poções com os grifinórios e Herbologia com os lufa-lufas, então parecia que nossa aula dupla de defesa seria com a Corvinal. Não que importasse, nós não tínhamos a tendência de nos misturar com outras Casas.

Rabastan Lestrange estava resmungando audivelmente sobre como essa aula seria provavelmente uma perda de tempo, até que o professor o fixou com um olhar sério. Embora não fosse um particularmente bom estudante, ele tinha se estabelecido como um líder na Sonserina. Em parte porque eles eram uma família sangue-puro antiga e em outra parte porque todo mundo tinha um pouco de medo de seu irmão mais velho, Rodolphus. Ele também prometia se tornar bem bonito quando crescesse, então já era um tipo de "arrasa-corações" entre as garotas mais novas da Casa.

Annabelle, uma de suas muitas admiradoras, quase me empurrou para poder se sentar ao lado dele em uma das mesas longas, então eu tive que me sentar na lateral, na primeira fila, mal notando quando um dos meninos corvinais se sentou do meu outro lado.

O professor já tinha feito a chamada, ocasionalmente olhando para os rostos que vinham com os nomes que ele reconhecia, e ele parecia saber os nomes da maioria dos sonserinos. Enquanto colocava a chamada de lado, ele disse casualmente:

- Muito bem, vamos ver suas varinhas então.

E, de repente, ele rodopiou em volta, com uma chuva de fagulhas que não machucavam, mas eram impressionantes, e em um piscar de olhos sua varinha estava na garganta do pequeno menino sentado ao meu lado, que congelou. Tendo visto mais do que aquele movimento impressionante de varinhas, eu não me assustei e continuei impassiva, mas o azarado corvinal, que estava procurando a varinha na mochila, engoliu um seco e enbranqueceu.

- Qual é o seu nome, garoto?

- Edward Tonks, senhor – para seu crédito, sua voz não tremeu.

- Bem, Sr. Tonks, você está morto – ele não baixou a varinha, mas seus olhos passeavam pelo resto da classe. – Lição número um: _sempre_ saiba onde está a sua varinha.

Eu fiquei feliz em constatar que minha própria varinha estava em cima da minha carteira, claramente visível com minha mão levemente descansando sobre ela. Finalmente o professor abaixou sua varinha, e Edward Tonks suspirou audivelmente em alívio. Eu me virei para lhe dirigir um olhar presunçoso, mas antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, o mundo subitamente ficou escuro.

Ofeguei enquanto minhas mãos se dirigiram à meus olhos e descobriram uma venda.

- Srta. Black – disse a voz do professor. – Me diga, quantas janelas há nesta sala?

Eu gelei, não tinha prestado atenção à sala, o que isso tinha a ver com artes das trevas afinal? Eu pensei por um momento, fingindo que sabia, e então decidi que não tinha idéia. Eu estava prestes a admitir isso, quando uma voz perto de mim sussurrou "seis". Era tão fraca que eu mal ouvi, mas era uma boa resposta, de qualquer forma.

- Seis, senhor.

- Ótimo, Srta. Black – ele disse, tirando a venda. – Lição número dois: _sempre_ esteja atento à seus arredores, especialmente suas rotas de fuga. Cinco pontos para a Sonserina, Srta. Black – ele lançou um olhar em volta da classe novamente. – Por que ninguém está escrevendo isso?

Na confusão de pegar nossos pergaminhos e penas, eu lancei um breve olhar para o menino corvinal perto de mim.

- Er... Obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sem problemas. Não é muito justo, nos pegando fora de guarda daquele jeito – ele me olhou com uma curiosidade franca. – Qual é o seu nome de novo? Quero dizer, além de "Srta. Black"?

- Andromeda.

Ele piscou.

- As pessoas te chamam assim de verdade? Você não tem um apelido?

- É uma tradição na minha família – eu respondi arrogantemente.

- Certo, bem, okay. As pessoas me chamam de Ted.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar da sua família – disse, me perguntando de onde ele teria vindo.

- Bem, não, você não teria. Eu sou o primeiro a vir aqui.

Eu o encarei quando percebi o que aquilo quis dizer. Eu tinha sido tão protegida que estava imaginando que poderia distinguir um sangue-ruim do resto da população, só para descobrir em Hogwarts que eles pareciam exatamente como qualquer outro bruxo ou bruxa. Quando eu tinha mencionado isso com Bella, ela riu e disse: "Bem, não é que está estampado na testa deles, Andy. Não se preocupe, você conseguirá dizer".

Não tive tempo de responder, porque o Professor Temer havia surpreendido Theo Nott com uma moderada azaração, e então nos contou a regra número três, sempre esteja preparado para um ataque. Nosso dever de casa era escrever dois rolos de pergaminho em como definir "arte das trevas", e eu vi a minha própria confusão estampada no rosto dos outro alunos. Para mim, arte das trevas era algo que meu pai e seu "sócios" discutiam por trás de portas fechadas, ou Bella com sua cabeça escura debruçada sobre um livro velho que ela tinha pegado na biblioteca. Eles não eram necessariamente algo condenado, só algo que não poderia ser livremente discutido. Eu deixei a aula perdida em pensamentos, até que ouvi alguém me chamando. Me virei e encontrei Ted Tonks.

- Você está indo para o Salão Principal, porque são...

- Andy, quem é esse? – Bella estava vindo com Elizabeth Rosier.

- Andy! Ha, você tem um apelido! – Ted Tonks disse orgulhosamente, sem perceber a face obscura de Bella, que era um sinal perigoso.

- Só eu a chamo assim – ela disse normalmente. – E ela não se mistura com sangue-ruins.

Ele deu um sorrisinho.

- Você tem que estar brincando.

- Você _sabe_ quem eu sou? – ela disse, andando um passo em direção à ele, a varinha em sua mão.

- Não – ele respondeu simplesmente. Elizabeth riu.

- Bella, Andromeda, esse sangue-ruim está incomodando vocês? – Rodolphus Lestrange emergiu de uma sala de aula por perto e imediatamente pareceu satisfeito na expectativa de ensinar um jovem sangue-ruim uma lição. O contraste no tamanho entre os dois era quase cômico, e Ted parecia finalmente entender o que estava se passando. Mesmo chateada como eu estava pelos meus colegas terem me visto conversando com um sangue-ruim, eu não achava que Ted merecia um _Crucio_.

- Como se um sangue-ruim pudesse me incomodar – eu disse, fazendo pouco caso. – Eu estou bem, vamos almoçar.

Bella deu de ombros e guardou a varinha, e a vi piscar para Rodolphus antes de irmos embora.

* * *

- Frank Longbottom diz que sua família é problema – foi a primeira coisa que Ted Tonks me disse na minha próxima aula de defesa. Parecia que eu teria que sentar ao seu lado durante o ano inteiro, então eu decidi que simplesmente o ignoraria e então conversaria com Annabelle ao meu outro lado, que havia se desculpado por me deixar sentada ao lado de um sangue-ruim, citando seu inacabável amor por Rabastan como desculpa.

- A família de Frank Longbottom é cheia de amantes dos trouxas – eu retorqui. – Sua tia até fugiu com um trouxa. – eu só sabia disso porque havia ouvido mamãe e sua amigas fofocando sobre como a família tinha caído. Eu percebi que estava falando com ele de novo, e tinha resolvido nunca mais fazer isso. – Me deixe em paz.

- Ou o que? Você vai chamar o namoradinho da sua irmã de novo?

- Ele _não _é o namorado dela! – eu sussurrei, me perguntando o porquê daquele comentário ter me deixado com mais raiva do que qualquer coisa que ele tinha dito. Ele pareceu um pouco assustado, mas então se virou de novo para a frente da classe quando o professor pediu atenção.

* * *

Era impossível evitar Tonks totalmente. O Professor Temer não se importava nem um pouco com meus sentimentos e sempre me escolhia para fazer dupla com ele. Isso era apenas em uma aula, mas rapidamente ficou óbvio que apesar da desvantagem de ter sido criado como trouxa, ele estava batalhando comigo pelas melhores notas em quase todas as classes do nosso ano. Nunca fui de andar pra trás por causa de um desafio, especialmente um proposto por um menino nascido-trouxa, então eu estudei mais. Ele nunca falava comigo fora da sala de aula.

Ele era popular o bastante, normalmente visto por Frank Longbottom e seus amigos, e ele raramente falava comigo fora da sala de aula, mas em classe ele nunca perdia a chance de fazer algum comentário. Ele parecia mais entretido do que tudo com minha atitude em relação aos sangue-ruins, e me irritava o fato de que ele não me levava a sério.

Eu me senti um pouquinho melhor quando as provas finais acabaram, e eu tinha as melhores notas na classe.

- Não seja tão presunçosa, Andy, é apenas um ano e em uma classe – ele disse, enquanto eu guardava minhas coisas depois da última aula.

- Não me chame assim.

- Espere até o próximo ano – ele prometeu.

- Claro, eu vou realmente perder meu sono pensando nisso – respondi. – Admita, você simplesmente não consegue me acompanhar.

* * *

Era a noite anterior à de irmos para casa, eu tinha deixado tudo para empacotar em cima da hora, e à meia-noite eu ainda estava tentando enfiar tudo no meu malão. Eu tinha deixado meu livro de Poções na Sala Comunal, então eu desci na escuridão para achá-lo. Na Sala Comunal, um frio havia se espalhado já que a lareira estava queimando com um fogo fraco e baixo. Alguém estava sentado em frente à lareira, abrindo mão dos sofás e poltronas para sentar na base da lareira, e eu reconheci o pesado cabelo negro caindo por suas costas. Bella estava sentada estranhamente parada, com seus joelhos para cima e os braços ao redor deles, fitando o fogo.

- Bella?

Ela se virou, e na luz fraca eu vi caminhos de lágrimas em sua face. Ela não fez nenhum esforço de limpá-las, apenas disse fracamente:

- Oh, Andy...

- O que está errado? – eu perguntei, esquecendo meu livro e indo sentar perto dela. Ela se virou para o fogo e balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Nada – ela murmurou, e então fez-se um silêncio. Eu pensei que ela não ia dizer mais nada, quando ela falou num sussurro: - É tudo tão escuro, Andy.

- O que?

- As coisas que eu penso.

Eu não sabia realmente o que ela estava tentando dizer, e não sabia o que responder. Eu a conhecia, eu pensava que conhecia todos os seus pensamentos e para mim ela era brilhante e encantadora, bonita e dourada. Eu não via nada da escuridão que ela já via em si mesma. Em vez de discutir com ela, eu meramente me sentei perto e pus meus braços ao seu redor. Ela se recostou em mim e suspirou, enterrando o rosto em meu ombro, e nós ficamos assim a maior parte da noite.


	3. Novos Segredos

**Nota da Autora: **_Aqueles que comentaram são completamente adoráveis!_

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Aiaiai, desculpa a demora! Na verdade, eu traduzi esse capítulo tem bastante tempo e postei nos outros dois sites, mas esqueci completamente desse. :x Desculpa, eu sou uma besta :D Vou tentar traduzir o 4 bem rápido, oks? Aié, antes que eu me esqueça, tenho que responder a review. :3_

_**[Shakinha: 'Brigada. (: Que bom que você gostou! Já tentou ler a original em inglês? É melhor ainda HAUSHSUHAUSHSAU. Escreveu? Hm, vou ler. Aii, 'brigada de novo! É a primeira vez que eu traduzo e tal, então é legal receber comentários falando que a tradução tá boa. Espero que goste desse capítulo também! E eu vi que você adicionou a fic nos seus favoritos. Foi tãaao legal, 'brigada pela terceira vez. *-* Beeijo!]**_

**Capítulo 3 - Novos Segredos**

Bella nunca disse nada mais sobre aquela noite antes de voltarmos para casa, mas no dia seguinte ela era seu antigo eu, enlaçando Narcissa na plataforma com uma alegria tão exuberante que nossa mãe a mandou se conter. Eu tinha me afeiçoado à Hogwarts, me sentia feliz e em casa lá, mas tinha dado um jeito de não pensar tanto na falta que Narcissa fazia. Estando de volta em casa, tão fria e estrita como uma casa pode ser, eu estava completa de novo. Narcissa parecia a mesma quando jogou seus braços à minha volta na plataforma e disse "Oh, Andy, eu senti sua falta!", mas de certa forma ela parecia mais verlha do que quando a tínhamos deixado, apenas quatro meses antes. Ela tinha crescido em sua solidão. Me ocorreu então que eu era a mais sortuda das três. Bella tinha ido para Hogwarts sozinha, Narcissa tinha passado um ano sozinha em casa. Eu nunca tive que ficar sem as duas. O mundo não parecia muito certo quando não éramos todas nós juntas.

Se tem uma coisa que famílias sangue-puro faziam bem, era dar festas. Festas de gala nas férias, bailes de máscaras e festas de verão em casa. Era uma oportunidade de mostrar sua condição financeira, de mostrar seu status na elite bruxa. Na época que chegamos em casa para as férias, a estação estava em total mudança, nossos pais saíam todas as noites em suas vestes mais elegantes. Nossos pais não reconheciam oficialmente um feriado tão "trouxa" como o Natal, mas o tempo entre o solstício de inverno e o Ano Novo era um de celebrações constantes. Nós recebíamos presentes, as vestes e capas mais finas de nossos pais, doces e pequenos adornos de amigos e família. Haviam jantares de família que pareciam infinitos, mas valia a pena esperar pelo final, porque podíamos nos sentar na sala de estar, com suas paredes escuras e os ligeiros cheiros masculinos de cigarro e whisky, enquanto nós bebíamos chocolate quente e tio Alphard nos juntava e contava histórias de lugares exóticos para onde ele já tinha viajado. Nós brincávamos na neve que caía no chão e patinávamos no lago congelado, e então corríamos para dentro para nos sentarmos em frente à lareira enroladas em cobertores. A casa parecia um pouco mais aconchegante quando estava cheia das essências de pinhos que se alinhavam no corrimão e das elaboradas ceias preparadas pelo elfos domésticos.

O baile formal de nossos pais caiu no solstício de inverno, e tradicionalmente precisávamos ter treze anos para poder comparacer à ele. Já que Bella não faria treze até a primavera, nós não fomos permitidas a ir, mas era o mesmo todos os anos, nós escaparíamos dos elfos domésticos (Bella tinha ficado realmente boa no _petrificus totalus_) e espiaríamos. Nos sentamos em fila, olhando de cima o cômodo com suas luzes brilhantes, os homens nas tradicionais vestes pretas e as mulheres em seus coloridos vestidos e bonitas jóias. O som da música e risada e os intoxicantes cheiros de perfumes e licor flutuavam acima de nós.

De repente Sirius se levantou e me puxou quando o som de uma valsa fora de moda chegou à nós. Ele fez uma lenta e cavalheira reverência.

- Será que me daria a honra desta dança, dama Andromeda?

Eu a melhor reverência que pude numa camisola e descalça.

- Seria um prazer, bom senhor.

Bella riu alto, já que nenhum de nós era um bom dançarino, mas então pegou o pobre Regulus em um tipo selvagem de dança giratória. Quando ele chorou "Ah, Bella, me solta!", ela o largou e procurou Narcissa, que riu quando Bella girou ela tontamente e Sirius me segurou tão baixo que eu quase acabei no chão.

Nossa diversão foi interrompida pelo som de passos subindo a grande escadaria, e foi Regulus, que não estava tão distraído com a brincadeira, que nos alertou. Não querendo sermos pegos fora da cama, já que não havia maior pecado para envergonhar nossos pais do que sermos crianças, nós corremos pelo corredor e viramos um canto quando papai e alguns homens que ele chamava de "sócios nos negócios" chegaram ao topo das escadas. Nosso pai, escuro e bonito como todos os homens da família são, Abraxas Malfoy, um playboy loiro que irradiava dinheiro e boa educação, e Dimitri Dolohov, alto e esquelético mas que se movia com uma leveza leonina. Todos eles eram muito respeitados, pilares da comunidade, recebidos nos níveis mais altos do Ministério, e ainda eu lembro de pensar que, em suas vestes negras e formais e na luz fraca das tochas do corredor de cima, eles pareciam sinistros, um presságio de coisas que estavam por vir.

Eles desapareceram dentro do escritório de papai, a meio caminho do corredor por onde nós espreitávamos. Uns poucos momentos depois eles foram seguidos por Frederick Nott, um homem em suas vestes do dia-a-dia, que não deveria ter estado na festa. A porta fechou atrás dele com um decidivo click e nós ouvimos o de uma tranca deslizando para o lugar.

Eu estava prestes a dizer que nós deveríamos voltar para nossos quartos antes que alguém mais viesse e nos pegasse, mas Bella já estava andando na ponta dos pés descalços para o final do corredor, em direção ao escritório de papai.

- Onde você está indo? - Sirius sussurrou, mas ela apenas acenou, criando pouco caso.

- Eu quero saber sobre o que eles estão falando! - ela retrucou, alcançando a pesada porta fechada e pressionando sua orelha contra ela. Eles não deveriam ter imperturbado a porta, porque nós podíamos ver sua face franzida em concentração, enquanto ela tentava ouvir.

Ela estava tão absorta no que estava ouvindo que não ouviu o som de outra pessoa subindo as escadas, ou viu nossos acenos frenéticos enquanto tentávamos alertá-la. Ela não se moveu um centímetro até que uma mão subitamente tocou seu ombro e ela pulou um palmo, ofegando e rapidamente abafando o som de um grito, e olhou para nosso tio Alphard. O resto de nós, escondidos do seu campo de visão, suspiramos com alívio. De todas as pessoas que poderiam ter pego Bella espionando, ele não iria a punir tão severamente. Ele era considerado "excêntrico" pela família, por amar somente viagens e explorações, e poque ele parecia não ter nenhum desejo pelo poder e o dinheiro que motivavam papai e nosso outro tio. Ele olhou para Bella com uma mistura de preocupação, entendimento e diversão.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você não conseguiu dormer e estava apenas… dando um passeio, quando tropeçou e caiu com sua orelha contra a porta?

Ela sorriu.

- Exatamente, tio Alphard.

- Naturalmente. Bem, eu a aconselho que, se você tiver problemas para dormir novamente, tente contar carneirinhos. Eu não quero que você ouça nada... Bem, nada que você não deva. E eu não acho que você gostaria do resultado se seu pai abrisse a porta e você caísse com a orelha no chão, hm?

Embora eu suspeitasse que ela não estava nem um pouco arrependida, ela deu um jeito de assim parecer.

- Não, senhor.

- Boa menina – ele aumentou a voz levemente. – E na chance de que mais alguém esteja por perto, eu aconselharia a correr para a cama e soltar os elfos domésticos, já que a festa está acabando e as pessoas estarão esperando alguém para pegar suas capas. – ele piscou para Bella, e eu o ouvi colocar um feitiço imperturbável na porta antes de descer novamente as escadas.

- Sobre o que eles estavam falando? – Sirius perguntou quando estávamos de volta ao nosso quarto e já tínhamos despetrificado os elfos domésticos, que tinham corrido para ajudar os convidados, não parecendo ressentir seu aprisionamento pela varinha da "Senhorita Bellatrix".

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não pude ouvir muito. Alguma coisa sobre o Ministério estar errado e algo sobre uma uma charada¹.

Sirius franziu o cenho e depois deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente só coisas chatas sobre política – ele decidiu.

- Eu não acho chato – Bella retorquiu, dando uma encarada na porta, como se quisesse voltar e ouvir. – Eu acho que é importante.

Sirius franziu o cenho mais uma vez, claramente não muito interessado em discutir o tópico.

Regulus adormeceu enquanto nós deitávamos no chão de nosso quarto olhar para o céu noturno, apontando as estrelas que tinham nossos nomes (embora Narcisa ressentia essa atividade um pouco, não podendo participar), e finalmente Sirius, com pálpebras pesadas, o arrastou até o quarto onde dormiam. Nós ouvimos os sons de pessoas indo embora, mas a festa continuou para os convidados mais jovens, que iriam continuar dançando e bebendo até o nascer-do-sol, e depois os adultos chegaram. Eu deveria estar cansada, Narcissa já estava dormindo, enrolada como uma pequena bola com sua respiração devagar e regular, mas eu não conseguia cair no sono. Acho que foi depois das duas quando eu senti Bella saindo da cama, e ouvi a porta ser aberta. Abrindo um olho, eu a observei sair do quarto e a fechar levemente, seguida de vozes abafadas no corredor.

Narcissa resmungou um protesto sonolento e tentou me chutar quando eu pisei nela ao sair da cama, e eu abri a porta quase um centímetro, apenas o bastante para ver o corredor. Bella estava tremendo em sua camisola, mas discutindo apaixonadamente, mesmo quieta, com Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Eu quero ir!

- Você é muito nova - ele disse fazendo pouco caso. Ela realmente parecia muito nova em comparação à ele, e à Lucius Malfoy que esperava impacientemente no fim do corredor.

- Eu tenho treze anos, e isso é apenas três anos a menos que você!

- Você tem doze, e isso é uma vida na sua idade - ele terminou ajeitando uma capa negra em seus ombros e olhou para ela. - Ouça criança, você tem a idéia certa, mas ninguém vai te levar a sério ainda. Você é nova demais para ser envolvida nisso agora. Sua hora chegará, pode contar com isso.

Ela franziu o cenho, mas ele apenas deu tapinhas em sua cabeça, tentando ser condescendente, e se virou em resposta ao que Malfoy disse:

- Vamos, não temos tempo para crianças.

Eles foram embora, embora Rodolphus tenha olhado para ela com um olhar pensativo.

- _Crucio, Crucio_! - ela murmurou para as costas deles. Claro que nada aconteceu, ela era muito nova, e muito inocente, e seu poder muito sem foco para realmente produzir o feitiço, mas ouvir as palavras de seus lábios foi o bastante para me assustar.

Eu deixei a porta fechar novamente e pulei de volta na cama, e momentos depois ela retornou, tremendo de frio, e eu fingi estar dormindo. Enquanto ela chegava mais perto de nós a procura de calor, e consegui sentir seu coração batendo forte, e pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu estava quase assustada para falar com ela.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo cansada, já que havia me mexido e me virado a maior parte da noite assombrada por estranhos, vívidos sonhos que eu não conseguia realmente lembrar. Estava congelante no quarto e eu imediatamente vi que era porque Bella havia deixado a janela aberta, e o ar frígido do inverno estava entrando junto com a luz do sol. Ela se virou para me olhar com um sorriso estonteante e eu esqueci toda a minha apreensão da noite passada. Às vezes eu penso, o quanto eu persoaria se Bella sorrisse daquele jeito para mim hoje.

Ela me chamou e sussurrou:

- Andy, olhe!

Tinha nevado durante a noite, não a neve irregular das semanas passadas, onde nós mal podíamos juntar bastante para um boneco de neve, mas um macio cobertor branco cobrindo o chão.

- Cissy, acorde! Venha ver!

- ... Não quero... Cala a boca, Bella... - ela murmurou em resposta, puxando os cobertores até que eles cobrissem sua cabeça. Ela era sempre a mais devagar para acordar. Nós finalmente a colocamos em pé, e vestidas em nossas capas mais quentes e luvas e cachecóis, nos aventuramos no brilhante e frio dia.

Nós passamos o dia fora de casa, deslizando de trenó e brincando de guerra de bolas de neve, até que nossos gritos e risadas alertaram mamãe do nosso comportamente "não adequado para damas". Ela aparecer na porta enquanto Bella estava segurando Sirius e tentando jogar neve pela gola de sua camisa.

- Bellatrix! Andromeda! Narcissa! Isso é o bastante de infantilidade! Subam nesse instante e coloquem vestes decentes. Nós temos visitas para o chá e eu espero que vocês se comportem em uma maneira que mostre como vocês foram criadas.

Ou ela não ouviu ou ignorou o zombeteiro bufo de Sirius enquanto voltávamos para dentro de casa. Eu terminei de me arrumar primeiro, em vestes azul-escuras bem maduras, e acabei encontrando Regulus orgulhosamente segurando um envelope vermelho.

- Você tem uma carta! Uma dos elfos domésticos disse que eu deveria trazer para você.

- Me deixe ver.

Eu tentei pegá-la mas ele não deixou.

- De quem é?

- Eu não vou saber até que você me dê - eu disse, tentando pegar de novo, mas ele se afastou. Nós não costumávamos ver o lado travesso de Reg, ele normalmente estava escondido pelos feitos de seu irmão, mas ele tinha suas próprias travessuras.

- É do seu namorado? - ele zombou.

- Não seja idiota, me dê isso!

- Andy tem um namorado, Andy tem um namorado! - ele cantou, ainda implicando comigo, fazendo barulho de beijos.

- Você é tão bebê, Reggie, não sabe de nada.

- Andy tem um-Ow!

Ele ofegou enquanto eu o pegava e torcia seu braço para poder pegar a carta. Infelizmente, mamãe escolheu aquele momento para virar no corredor e nos pegou brigando.

- Oh honestamente Andromeda, você não pode agir como uma dama por cinco minutos! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eu me endireitei e soltei Reg, rapidamente escondendo o envelope nas minhas costas.

- Nada, mãe - respondi educadamente.

- Nada, tia - Reg repetiu. Ele podia implicar comigo, mas tinha solidariedade quando lidando com adultos.

Qualque outro pai saberia que estávamos mentindo mas mamãe não me conhecia bem o bastante para dizer ou não se importava. Ela apenas me deu um suspiro irritado.

- Onde estão suas irmãs? A Sra. Avery e a Sra. Malfoy estarão aqui a qualquer momento.

- Eu vou chamá-las - ofereci, aproveitando a chance de escapar, e com seu "_Ande_, Andromeda" me seguindo pelo corredor, eu me apressei até meu quarto. Eu sabia que Bella e Narcissa não estavam lá, mas eu queria me livrar dela para abrir a estranha carta. Uma chuva de purpurina vermelha e verde espirrou em mim de dentro do envelope quando eu o abri, e eu achei um cartão com um pinheiro cheio de purpurina vermelho nele.

_Querida Andy,_

_Eu sei que você disse que sua família "não celebra" o Natal porque ele é "para trouxas", mas eu pensei que você deveria ganhar ao menos um cartão de Natal de qualquer forma. Não é sua falta se sua família não tem graça. Eu espero que você esteja estudando nas férias, você vai precisar._

_Sinceramente,_

_Ted_

Eu encarei o cartão. Pequenos presentes haviam sido trocados entre amigos na sala comunal da Sonserina, mas era uma coisa bizarra e estranha ganhar um cartão de alguém de outra casa. Eu ouvi Bella me chamando, e em pânico, joguei o cartão na minha mochila da escola, que havia sido abandonada durante as férias, por entre as páginas do meu livro de Poções.

- Andy? - ela abriu a porta. - Mamãe está tendo um troço, melhor nós descermos. Por que você está coberta de purpurina?

- Eu... hã... - eu fui salva de inventar uma desculpa, porque ela não estava realmente ouvindo, apenas tentando limpar minhas vestes enquanto me puxava para o andar de baixo.

- ... Do jeito que as coisas estão indo no Ministério... Bem, meu marido está naturalmente repensando no internato de verão para Lucius.

- É terrível - concordou a Sra. Avery. - E o jovem Lucius é um garoto tão charmoso e bonito, feito para política.

- Naturalmente, mas as coisas no Ministério indo do jeito que estão, nós estamos o encorajando a pensar em... Outras avenidas.

Todas elas balançaram a cabeça e bebericaram seu chá. Eu não estava muito preocupada sobre qual fosse a crise do Ministério que as preocupava tanto. Era normal para minha mãe e suas amigas ter algo para reclamar, então parecia que hoje era o Ministério. Bella tentou perguntar qual era a "situação" no Ministério e mamãe disse à ela que damas não interrompem, então ela teve que se contentar em fazer caretas quando mamãe não estava olhando, tentando fazer Narcissa rir, enquanto ela tentava manter o rosto sério.

Eu mal estava ouvindo, minha mente ocupada com a idéia estranha de um sangue-ruim me mandar um cartão de Natal. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso com mais raiva eu ficava. Ele era audacioso demais para um sangue-ruim, assumindo que ele poderia me mandar cartas quando quisesse, e como ele havia conseguido meu endereço? O carteiro trouxa com certeza nunca havia chegado em nenhum lugar perto de nossa casa, então deveria ter sido algo realmente sorrateiro. Competir comigo na escola era uma coisa, mas invadir minha cabeça nas férias, dentro do mundo estritamente puro-sangue de minha família, era ir longe demais. Ele não tinha direito de me pegar com a guarda baixa daquele jeito e aborrecer meu equilíbrio. E ainda eu sabia que nunca contaria nada para Bella ou Narcissa sobre isso. Era a primeira vez que eu intencionalmente guardava um segredo delas.


	4. Mudanças no Vocabulário

Nota da Autora:_ Desculpe pela longa espera entre capítulos, a vida real tem sido bem incessante em seus pedidos._

_Para responder alguns comentários - e para agradecer muito por comentarem - a estória não será UA (apesar da linha do tempo, que eu percebi estar errada), Bellatrix se tornará má. Eu sou totalmente fã da Bellatrix, mas vamos ser honestos, ela era uma lunática antes mesmo de Azkaban. No entanto, ela será de certo jeito mais amigável aos olhos de sua irmã do que aos olhos de, digamos, Harry._

Nota da Tradutora: _'Brigada por todo mundo que comentou e que adicionou a fic nos favoritos. Vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz! Desculpem pela demora, eu já tinha traduzido esse capítulo há uma semana, mas a preguiça é muita e eu sempre fico enrolando... Enfim, vou responder às reviews agora. (:_

**Lhu: **_Eu também sempre achei isso! A Andie com toda certeza é bem melhor que a Bellatrix ou a Narcisa, embora eu goste muito da Cissy também. Nunca gostei da Bella, não sei porque. :x Uhuum, a autora vai levando a Bellatrix pro lado negro aos poucos, é bem legal isso, o jeito como ela trabalha o sentimento dos personagens. Aii, obrigada! Que bom que você achou. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beeijo :*_

**Shakinha:**_ Huahsuhaushauhs. Eu também, algumas vezes. Ler em inglês cansa muuuito. É mesmo, e as coisas pioram quando a Bella e a Cissy começam a perceber o quanto o Ted e a Andy passam tempo juntos. :~ Uhuum, eu até gosto do Rodolphus, nada contra ele. Bem, a não ser o fato de que ele praticamente introduziu a Bellatrix à arte das trevas e tal. Ela sempre teve uma mente conturbada desde pequena. =| Chego a sentir pena, porque a Andy sempre mantém as esperanças de que um dia a Bella vai melhorar e perceber que tudo que está fazendo é errado. Ela nunca desistiu da irmã, e eu acho esse amor fraterno tão legal. *-* Jura? Uia, fiquei muito feliz agora! Que bom que você tá gostando. Beeijo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Mudanças no Vocabulário**

Ted Tonks estava parecendo esnobe quando eu me sentei ao seu lado na primeira aula de defesa depois das férias, e eu pude ver um sorrisinho brincando nos cantos de sua boca quando eu irritadamente o olhei de lado. Aparentemente ficando cansado de me esperar falar alguma coisa, ele disse educadamente, mas com um tom escondido de implicância:

- E como foram suas férias, Andy?

- Você não deveria ter feito aquilo. - falei, por detrás de meus dentes trincados.

Ele bateu em sua testa teatralmente.

- Sim, eu te mandei um _cartão de Natal_! É tudo parte do meu plano malvado... Como eu consigo _viver_ comigo mesmo? _Como_ eu _durmo_ à noite!

- Você poderia ter me dado problemas! Eu só tive sorte que meu primo Reggie pegou a coruja antes de minha mãe!

Quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, eu eu _tinha _pensado nisso, mais zangada eu ficava com ele. Teria sido fácil para um elfo doméstico entregar a carta para mamãe, e eu poderia imaginar a cena em detalhes excruciantes. Papai me chamaria em seu escritório, me perguntaria quem era Ted, e depois me obrigaria a dizer porque um sangue-ruim achava que tinha o direito de se corresponder comigo, uma garota puro-sangue, uma garota Black. Não importava o jeito que eu imaginava isso, eu sempre me dava mal. Eu tinha imagido tantas vezes, em detalhes tão vívidos, que eu quase sentia como se tivesse realmente acontecido, e eu estava quase irracionalmente brava com ele. Eu tinha passado todo o resto de minhas férias preocupada que algo sobre isso escaparia - que um elfo doméstico mencionaria à mamãe que Srta. Andromeda tinha recebido um cartão de uma coruja desonchecida, ou que Reggie faria alguma piada na frente de Bella e Cissy sobre o meu "namorado". Eu tinha tido sorte, mas isso não significava que eu teria novamente.

- Você não teria _problemas_ de verdade, não é? - ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim! - sussurrei. - Nós não temos permissão para nos acossiar com sangue-ruins. Bella não estava apenas falando quando disse aquilo, é realmente a regra do meu pai!

Ele me encarou, momentaneamente chocado e em silêncio.

- Wow - ele murmurou finalmente. - Sua família realmente é estranha.

Eu ignorei aquilo e me virei resolutamente, para o lado "Sonserina" da classe, fingindo estar interessada em Theo Nott e Rabastan comparando as fantásticas vassouras de corrida que eles haviam ganhado nas férias, mas eu ainda conseguia sentir os olhos dele em mim.

- Andy, eu não sabia que você teria problemas - ele finalmente disse, soando sincero. - Eu não vou te mandar mais nada.

- Como você conseguiu meu endereço, afinal? - sussurrei, a curiosidade levando a melhor. Ele não respondeu por um bom tempo, então eu finalmente me virei e o olhei.

- Magia. - ele sorriu, então virou-se para a frente da sala e juntou as mãos educadamente em sua carteira, o modelo do estudante perfeito.

- Mas...

- Shh, Andy, a aula está começando. - ele disse, parecendo extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Eu estava me sentindo inquieta, porque quando ele disse que não me mandaria mais nada, havia tido um tom em sua voz como se ele sentisse quase que pena por mim. Ninguém deveria se sentir mal por mim, eu era membro de uma das mais antigas, ricas, e mais proeminentes famílias sangue-puro na Inglaterra. Eu era uma das estudantes mais brilhantes de Hogwarts e uma das mais populares. Meu futuro era certo, eu sabia onde eu ficava em nossa sociedade, e nenhum sangue-ruim deveria sentir pena de mim.

* * *

Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas acreditava, nem todo mundo na Sonserina era inteiramente puro-sangue. Ocasionalmente haviam mestiços, pessoas ambiciosas, que tinham inclinação para encontrarem os fins escolhidos, mas que origem não era o que um puro-sangue de verdade consideraria aceitável. Na Sonserina, se você não tivesse um nome que fosse reconhecido como uma antiga família puro-sangue, então era melhor você estar pronto para explicar. Às vezes haviam estudantes puro-sangue, mas que os pais simplesmente não eram ingleses, mas haviam outros que todos sabiam ser de famílias bruxas pobres, impuras e de classe baixa. Eles ou precisavam provar nos primeiros dias da escola que eram perigosos demais para alguém mexer com eles, ou tentavam ser invisíveis. O último plano nunca dava certo. Junto com dever de casa e fofocas, snap explosivo e xadrez bruxo, implicar com estudantes que eles consideravam "abaixo" de si mesmos era um passatempo popular para alguns dos meninos mais velhos na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Solidariedade existia fora da Sala Comunal, mas dentro havia uma hierarquia.

Eu nunca tive problemas, sendo uma Black e irmã de Bella eu era socialmente aceitada antes mesmo que eu passasse pelas portas de Hogwarts, e talvez por causa disso eu sempre tenha pensado no mundo bruxo como tendo duas classes - nós, puro-sangues, e eles, sangue-ruins. Eu assumia que todas as famílias puro-sangue viviam como nós, e esse era certamente o caso no círculo social de meus pais, e eu tinha em minha cabeça que todos os sangue-ruins estavam apenas à um passo de implorarem nas ruas. Era tudo tão simples para mim naquela época.

Era a segunda semana depois das férias, e Annabelle e eu estávamos sentadas no sofá trabalhando em um dever de Transfiguração. Bella estava sentada à nossa frente, de lado em uma das poltronas com suas pernas jogadas do outro lado, e lendo o que parecia ser _Hogwarts: Uma História_. Eu sabia que ela deveria ter encantado a capa do livro e eu me perguntava o que ela realmente estava lendo.

Lucius Malfoy e Paul Yaxley estavam jogando um jogo que eles inventaram, e que havia se tornado popular entre os sonserinos quando não havia professores por perto. Parecia um pouco com tênis trouxa, exceto que em vez de raquetes eles usavam varinhas para mandar a bola pra frente e pra trás, e abola estava pegando fogo. Desde que esse era um acontecimento comum à noite, ninguém estava prestando muita atenção até que Paul, parecendo de propósito, mandou um lance na direção de um menino sentado sozinho numa mesa perto do canto da Sala Comunal. Embora tivesse errado o alvo, pousou no dever de casa dele, e o canto do pergaminho pegou fogo. Embora ele rapidamente apagou com água saída de sua varinha, seu dever havia virado uma bagunça chamuscada. A boca dele torceu levemente enquanto ele olhava para aquilo, e eu não pude evitar me sentir um pouco mal. Eu estava trabalhando a noite toda também e não teria gostado se aquele fosse meu trabalho. Com um auto-controle impressionante, ele não reagiu. Talvez ele estivesse esperando que se eles não obtessem a reação desejada, deixariam ele em paz.

- Oops - disse Paul com um sorrisinho irônico e absolutamente nenhuma sinceridade. - Você deveria tomar cuidado, sangue-ruim, você estava no caminho do nosso jogo.

Pessoas estavam assistindo agora. Eu não tinha idéia do nome da vítima, ele era muito bom em não ser notado, mas eu tinha a vaga idéia de que ele era um terceiranista. Ele tinha começado a jogar suas coisas dentro da mochila, talvez esperando voltar ao dormitório, mas no momento em que Paul disse a palavra "sangue-ruim", ele congelou. Uma espécie de tensão apareceu na sala, e então o garoto disse alguma coisa que não era exatamente audível de onde eu estava sentada. O que quer que tenha sido, seus tormentadores ouviram, porque Lucius rolou os olhos e Paul riu.

- Não é um sangue-ruim? Por favor, eu sei quem você é, sua mamãe é uma sangue-ruim suja e nojenta, e até onde eu sei isso te faz um também.

O menino murmurou algo em que "ministério" pode ser ouvido.

- O Ministério não irá quebrar com as famílias puro-sangue, eles seriam idiotas se fizessem isso. Não haveria Ministério sem as antigas famílias. - Lucius disse, sua voz orgulhosa.

O garoto se levantou e foi em direção às escadas do dormitório, apertando sua mochila com o peito. Ele tinha sorte que eles estavam se sentindo cansados e provavelmente não o perseguiriam até o quarto. Paul já estava parecendo entediado com o jogo.

- A separação vai chegar, vocês verão - o menino disse, sua voz tremendo. - E vocês estarão do lado errado. Vejamos se vocês se acharão tanto em Azkaban! - Ele se virou e subiu as escadas correndo.

Eles o observaram ir, como se considerando se valia a pena seguí-lo e azará-lo, e então pareceram esquecer da idéia com um dar de ombros.

- O que foi aquilo? - Bella perguntou, olhando sobre os ombros quando Lucius veio até uma mesa perto de onde ela estava sentada. Ele a olhou por um momento, meio surpreso, e então deu de ombros novamente com o típico ar de alguém de quinze anos de idade. Foi Paul que a respondeu.

- A mãe dele é sangue-ruim, sempre causando problemas no Ministério. Não sei como ele caiu na Sonserina. Costumavam existir padrões. - ele sorriu de lado. - Eu acho que é meio passivo-agressivo por minha parte, mas ele vai ficar acordado a noite toda refazendo o dever de casa.

Eu não achei aquilo tão divertido como ele achou. Aparentemente nem Bella, já que ela o olhou desdenhosa e redirecionou seu olhar para Malfoy.

- Eu queria dizer, o que ele quis dizer sobre o Ministério, e sobre Azkaban?

- Existem certas pessoas no Ministério que são a favor das leis que ajudam sangue-ruins e trouxas ao invés do sangue-puros. Eles chamam isso de "proteção", mas é vender o que isso realmente é. Algumas pessoas estão falando sobre uma separação, entre aqueles que acham isso aceitável, e as família puro-sangue, que querem colocar de volta o poder aonde ele pertence, nas mãos das antigas famílias, aqueles que pertencem, que são do nosso tipo.

Eu pude ver então o que a Sra. Avery havia mencionado sobre Lucius ser feito para política. Ele fez um bom discurso, e parecia tanto com um jovem superior enquanto o fazia. Embora impressionada com aquilo, eu não entendia realmente o que ele queria dizer com colocando de volta o poder aonde ele pertence. Nossa família não faltava em nada, certamente não em poder - papai era um dos homens mais poderosos no mundo bruxo, dentro e fora do Ministério. Como poderiam os sangue-ruins (e a pessoa que veio imediatamente na minha mente era Ted, o único sangue-ruim com quem eu já havia conversado) representarem qualquer tipo de ameaça para ele?

- Isso irá acontecer, uma quebra? - Bella estava perguntando.

- Eu duvido - Lucius se abaixou e pegou o livro das mãos dela, olhou para a capa, depois para ela, e riu. - Alguém tem que pagar as contas do Ministério, ele não existiria sem a caridade das famílias antigas. Não se preocupe Black, sua família estará no lado certo se isso acontecer.

* * *

O primeiro mês do ano passou sem grandes eventos, a não ser que você contasse Sirius e James Potter entrando em uma briga espetacular um dia no café-da-manhã, o que não causou pequena quantidade de destruição e os fez ganhar detenções todos os sábados durante um mês. No típico jeito estranho de seres do sexo masculino, eles emergiram disso como melhores amigos. Potter era um puro-sangue, o único filho de pais que eram de certa forma preominentes no mundo bruxo. Ele talvez tivesse sido considerado um amigo perfeito para Sirius, exceto que no carregado clima política daqueles tempos, os pais dele eram o que meu pai chamava de "amantes de trouxas ultra-liberais", e ele queria dizer que eles apoiavam direitos iguais para sangue-ruins e proteção mais forte para trouxas. Mas como Bella admitia, na Grifinória ele poderia ter se tornado amigo de um sangue-ruim, então Potter parecia o menos dos possíveis males, e nada foi dito.

- Hey Andy, você é boa em Feitiços, certo? - ele perguntou um dia, achando Bella e eu sentadas na biblioteca à tarde. Bella estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em leitura, para ela, mas nunca eram seus livros da escola. De qualquer forma, ela sempre teve interesses estranhos e eu não estava pensando muito nisso.

Ela me olhou perplexa.

- Ela é boa em tudo, grifinório.

- Eu estou tendo problemas com feitiços de expelir¹, você pode me ajudar? Eu sei que você os está estudando também.

Eu dei de ombros e me movi para ele poder se sentar.

- Claro, só me deixe terminar esse parágrafo para Astronomia.

Ele esperou, olhando em volta da biblioteca de modo preguiçoso enquanto eu terminava, e encontrou um sextanista grifinório que era um jogador de quadribol muito promissor. Haviam algumas conversas entre os garotos, falando que ele talvez pudesse jogar profissionalmente quando terminasse a escola.

- Gostaria de poder jogar quadribol - ele disse pensativo.

- Garotos e quadribol! Honestamente Sirius, ele é um sangue-ruim de qualquer forma.

- Você não deveria dizer isso, sabe.

- Dizer o que? - Ela mal estava prestando atenção nele.

- Sangue-ruim. É uma palavra ruim.

Houve um longo silêncio enquanto ela levantava seus olhos do livro e encontrava os dele. Eu queria entrar debaixo da mesa e me esconder da explosão que viria, mas ele a olhou desafiante. Bella o observou como se não pudesse estar mais surpresa nem se ele houvesse a acertado com um tapa.

- O que? - Ela soava incrédula, como se não tivesse ouvido direito, e esperava que fosse isso que tivesse acontecido.

- É como xingar. Você deveria dizer nascido-touxa - ele disse corajosamente. - James me disse que ele falou isso uma vez, e o pai dele o mandou para o quarto sem jantar e pegou sua vassoura por um _mês_.

- Sirius... Nós falamos sangue-ruim porque é isso que eles são - ela disse com uma paciência exagerada. - Eles não são puro-sangues, ele tem sangue _trouxa_.

Eu observei Sirius pensar nisso, já que uma nova idéia vinda de seu amigo confrontava com antigos ideais impostos por sua família, ideais que Bella, que ele secretamente adorava, ainda abraçava.

- É apenas malvado dizer, é uma palavra feia - ele insistiu.

- A tia e o tio falam isso - ela observou. Era uma prova do quanto ela gostava dele, já que estava tentando convencê-lo. Eu tinha esperado azarações voando pelos ares. - E mamãe e papai também. Eles nos puniriam se nós disséssemos palavrões. Especialmente mamãe, porque não seria "do feitio de uma dama". Não é uma palavra ruim, Sirius. É apenas o que _eles_ são.

* * *

Nós estávamos aprendendo feitiços para desarmar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O progresso era variado, mas tínhamos passado a primeira metade da primeira lição praticando em pares (eu tinha de novo que trabalhar com Ted), e a segunda metade anotando coisas complicadas sobre a teoria por detrás do feitiço. Eu estava me sentindo orgulhosa, porque Ted havia ficado tão surpreso quando eu o desarmei que não viu aonde sua varinha tinha ido, e ficou surpreso quando ela voltou, em estilo bumerangue, e raspou em sua bochecha. Agora ele teria que explicar o arranhão em seu rosto, e eu estava me divertindo com a idéia. Mas outra coisa estava invadindo minha mente também. Quando a aula estava chegando ao fim, a concentração geral começou a se dissipar, e a conversação tomou conta. Finalmente quando havia som o bastante que eu sabia que ninguém nos ouviria, eu me virei e o encarei.

- Você é um sangue-ruim.

Ele não levantou os olhos de seu livro, e não me olhou, mas eu vi sua boca entortar ligeiramente, mas eu não podia dizer se de divertimento ou perturbação.

- Eu sempre te achei uma menina observadora, Andy - ele respondeu suavemente.

- Bem, você se importa que as pessoas digam isso? Quando elas dizem "sangue-ruim", eu quero dizer?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não posso dizer que estou particularmente orgulhoso disso, mas você sabe... Ou oito ou oitenta...

- Mas você nunca se estressa quando eu falo isso. - Eu sabia que o havia chamado de sangue-ruim, e várias vezes, mas nunca havia pensado nele de qualquer outro jeito, e ele nunca me disse uma palavra sobre isso.

- Eu imagino que você não está tentando ser má, você apenas não sabe o que está dizendo - Ele me olhou e então sorriu. - Vindo de você é apenas um apelido amigável.

Eu não disse nada, apenas o olhei como se achasse que ele era louco. Ele apenas sorriu de volta como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia.

* * *

Enquanto o semestre passava e a nova preocupação estranha de minha irmã com livros também, ela voltou a ser a mesma de antes. Desde as férias, ela estava mais quieta que o normal, mais subjugada, e havia limitado sua companhia àqueles da Sonserina, e eu me tornei a única pessoa que estava sempre junto dela. Eu nunca havia me importado com a constante presença dela em casa e certamente não me importava agora, me sentia como se aquele fosse o jeito certo de as coisas acontecerem. Mas lentamente ela saiu da névoa qualquer que vinha a envolvendo e se tornou social de novo, cercada por um círculo de amigos e admiradores. Eu me perguntava sobre seu humor, até perguntei sobre isso à Sirius, que simplesmente me disse que garotas eram pessimamente estranhas e difíceis de se explicar. Eu entendi aquilo como o fato de que alguma menina o havia interessado, e suas entusiasmadas e coradas negações apenas confirmaram isso.

Eu não me importava, estava acostumada com ela, e não fiquei sozinha mesmo quando seu tempo era tomado por garotos brigando por sua atenção. Eu tinha minhas próprias amigas. Annabelle e eu éramos amigas no jeito de crianças que são joagadas juntas pelos seus pais e pelas circunstâncias. Enquanto nós tínhamos pouco no quesito interesses em comum, nós dividíamos o dormitório e não víamos razões para não sermos amigas. Todas as outras garotas no meu quarto trouxeram suas próprias qualidades. Adrienne LeBlanc era a filha de um rico pai francês, um bruxo puro-sangue em que toda a fortuna da família vinha de cosméticos e poções de beleza, legais ou não. Ela havia passado sua infância entre Paris e a casa de campo de sua mãe inglesa, e ao escolher uma escola para ela parecia que Hogwarts havia ganhado de Beauxbatons. Pelas primeiras semanas ela havia importunado todas nós ao contar repetidamente como as coisas eram feitas de modo diferente (e inevitavelmente melhor) em Paris, mas ela eventualmente veio a aceitar que seu destino era Hogwarts e depois se tornou muito mais tolerável, embora mantivesse um carregado, e provavelmente falso, sotaque durante todos os nossos sete anos na escola. Shannon Mallory era a mais nova de uma família puro-sangue irlandesa, e apesar de sua aparência estranha, ela era algo como um prodígio em poções com um particular interesse em venenos. Enquanto eu achava sua fixação meio perturbadora, não havia dúvidas que minhas notas em Poções teriam sofrido sem sua ajuda. Alison Goyle fechava o grupo de garotas que dividiam o dormitório comigo, e enquanto ela não se esforçava muito na escola e nunca mostrava muito talento para qualquer coisa, geralmente era agradável viver com ele e ela tendia a aceitar tudo o que o resto de nós sugerisse.

- Você acha que nossos exames serão difíceis? - Shannon perguntou uma manhã enquanto olhávamos em volta e percebíamos que o Salão Principal estava um pouco mais silencioso que o normal, e realizávamos que as provas estavam chegando perto e alunos começavam a se perder dentro de livros. Mesmo que os nossos exames fossem preocupantes, não era nada comparado ao estresse dos estudantes dos quinto e sétimo ano, que tinham se tornado perigosos para qualquer um que falasse mais alto que um sussurro na Sala Comunal.

Alison adquiriu uma cor esverdeada, sabendo que ela mal passaria a maioria de seus exames, e eu meramente balancei os ombros embora aquilo tenha estado bastante na minha mente. Minhas notas durante todo o ano haviam sido excelentes, mas Ted Tonks estava facilmente mantendo o mesmo passo que eu, e eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria suportar a humilhação de ter sido derrotada, ou a implicância que viria junto. Adrienne não achou o tópico particularmente fascinante e tentou mudá-lo.

- Os exámes, els non imporrtan até nosso quinto ano - ela decidiu, jogando o cabelo para trás com indiferença. - Mas olhe, nós non deverríamos nos atrasar parra Transfiguraçon.

- Eu alcanço vocês depois - eu disse à elas enquanto as via partir. Bella havia pego meu livro de Transfiguração na noite anterior para olhar algo e eu ainda precisava pegá-lo de volta. Eu não tinha idéia de onde ela estava, mas como ela não estava no café-da-manhã eu optei por checar a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Ela não era uma pessoa matinal e freqüentemente dormia demais para conseguir tomar o café.

Eu a encontrei na Sala Comunal, bocejando e ainda parecendo sonolenta, e levei um minuto para fazê-la entender o que eu queria. Ela pegou o livro e eu me apressei a sair da Sala Comunal para evitar chegar atrasada, apenas para bater com toda força em um garoto bonito do segundo ano, de cabelos escuros chamado Will Avery. Eu nunca havia prestado muita atenção nele antes, mas enquanto ele me ajudava a levantar e me entregava o livro que eu tinha deixado cair, ele sorriu, e meu coração pulou.

E então começou meu primeiro amor.

* * *

¹: desculpe pela tradução tão ruim dessa parte, mas eu realmente não consegui achar um nome decente em português.


End file.
